Coming To the NYC
by Rydelbriy
Summary: The girls, Lucas and Frackle just finished their sophomore year. The girls are in for a big surprise when Riley's grandparents move to NYC with Joshua and Morgan Riley and Lucas Joshua and Maya
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own girl meets world or boy meets world**

Girl Meets World

Riley Matthews

Age 16

Girlfriend to Lucas Friar

Best friend to Maya Hart

Auggie Matthews

Age 8

Little brother to Riley

Maya Hart

Age 16 and 1/2

Best friend to Riley Matthews

Girlfriend to Joshua Matthews

Lucas Friar

Age 17

Best friend to Frackle Minkus

Boyfriend to Riley Matthews

Joshua Matthews

Age 18

Uncle to Riley and Auggie Matthews

Boyfriend to Maya Hart


	2. The surprise

I** don't own boy meets world or girl meets world I've made Morgan around 20 or 21 in this story so that she fits in with the girls. Please review **

Riley and Maya were coming home from the last day at school of their sophomore year.

They picked up Auggie on the way to the subway, all excited to see what adventures come their way.

"So have you talked to my uncle lately" Riley asked

"Not really it's not fair that my own boyfriend is that faraway from me" Maya said not acting like her normal self.

"Well who knows they can be coming down today or something" Riley said smiling as if she knew something Maya didn't.

Maya was so bummed as the walked into Riley and Auggie's building and into the elevator goin up to their floor. Riley tried to open the door that was always opened "um Maya is my key in my bag" she asked "yea" she said.

Riley unlocked the door and opened it, there sitting on the couch was Joshua Matthews and a girl about 20 something laughing, Maya was jealous "Josh" she said.

Josh got up, moved towards her the opened his arms she ran into them "I missed you" Maya said into his chest "I've missed you too May" Josh said lifting her face and leaning down to kiss her. Coughing came from the unknown female and Riley.

"Sorry" the teens mumbled "umm I don't know you do I" Riley asked.

"Oh Riley this is Morgan" Josh said moving toward her "and who is she?" Maya asked "jealous babe" "what nooo" Maya said.

"Relax this is my older sister Morgan" Joshua said "ohh".

"Morgan this is my girlfriend Maya and you've meet Cory's kids Auggie and Riley" "we've met" Auggie said.

"Yeah when you were little Auggie" Morgan said "so were are my parents".

"Helping mom and dad move" Morgan said "what do you mean move?" Asked Riley

"Well I'm transferring colleges to NYU and my parents wanted to me closer to me so therefore they're moving" Morgan said.

"Soo for you denier year you're going to school with us?" Maya asked her boyfriend excited.

"Yes Maya I'm going to school with you this year" Maya screamed and jumped into his arms.

Joshua laughed hugging his girlfriend tighter to his body "are you happy now you get to see me everyday" "yes yes I am".

The buzzer rang "is that cowboy?" Maya asked Joshua has never met Lucas "stop calling him that Maya he has a name and you know it" Riley said.

Riley answered the door for her boyfriend "Lucas" Riley said wrapping her arms around "hey Rils" Lucas said kissing her head.

"Lucas meet my aunt Morgan and Maya's boyfriend Joshua who's also my uncle" Riley said

"Weird" Lucas said "yes we know huckleberry boy" Maya said Lucas said "cowboy is the horse-riding, huckleberry ranger Rick ..." Maya's mouth was covered by her boyfriend "is he always like this to you" Josh asked "yeah pretty much" Lucas said.

"Maya" Maya looked up at Josh "if I let you go you won't start throwing insults again right" Josh asked the 16 yr old she nodded, he let her go "Texas loving..." Josh grabbed her face and kissed her "stop it May" he said as they broke away.

"I still won't get use to that" Riley said still wrapped in Lucas's arms.

Morgan looked at the couples "Auggie come on buddy" She said holding out her hand for him to hold they walked out of the room.


	3. Just hanging

**I don't own boy meets world or girl meets world please review**

They couples were sitting on the couch. "So how old are you Joshua" Lucas asked

"I'm 18 and you can call me Josh" Joshua said "so you've graduated already" he asked

"No I was put in school late" Josh said "so therefore I m not in college yet".

They all stayed in the house and watched a movie of the girls' choice."why are we watching this" Lucas and Joshua asked at the same time. "Because we want too" "don't you want to make us happy" Maya asked giving Josh a puppy dog look "baby don't give me that look" Josh said.

Maya smirked "why not Joshy does it make you want to do anything for me hhmmmm".

"I have no idea what you're talking about May" Joshua said "sure you don't babe" Maya said sitting closer to him. "You sure uncle Josh" Riley asked "yes I'm sure Riley" Josh said as his parents, brother, and sister-in-law walked in "hey kids" Amy said.

"Hi mom" "hey grandma" "hello Amy" "um hi" each teen said as Morgan and Auggie came in "grandma, grandpa" Auggie said hugging them "hi Auggie have you been a good little boy" Amy said "yes grandma" he said.

"And who is this young man" Allen asked "this is Lucas Riley's boyfriend" Topanga said "why hello" Amy said "hello to you too Madame" Lucas said shaking her hand.

"Maya how are you" Allen asked "I'm good you" "could be better" he said as Joshua came over and into the kitchen "so the apartment done yet" Joshua asked his hands on Maya's waist "almost you have to do you room though son" Allen said looking at his son and Maya.

"Ok I'll do that later is Eric coming over soon" Joshua asking about his oldest brother "yes he should be here soon with Shawn's brother Jack" Allen said leaving the kitchen.

"He was looking at us weird" "maybe because I forgot to tell him about us and my mom told him" Josh said.


	4. This family

**I don't own girl meets world or boy meets world please review **

The door buzzed Farkle was waiting for them to answer being carried by Eric "why is there a boy that looks like a kid Minkus" Eric asked "because that's his son Eric" Cory said "ohhh how's this and this" he said pointing to Lucas and Maya.

"This is Riley's boyfriend Lucas and Josh's girlfriend Maya" Morgan said "woo my baby brother has a girlfriend I knew you had it in you unlike Cory when he was young" Eric said.

Joshua was blushing "hey"Cory said.

"So how old are you Maya" "I'm 16" Maya said "and she's younger how you do that.." "Eric shut up" Josh said his older brother looked at him "you went to far Eric" Jack and Cory said "I'm sorry Josh" "it's ok I guess" Josh said.

Shawn walked in "Jack" "Shawn" "what are you doing here" they asked "looks like everbody's moving down here" Jack said "yeah were just Angela and Rachel" Shawn said "what you mean I'm right here Shawny" Angela said walking in" "Angela" Shawn said hugging her "I missed you" she said "I've missed you too Shawn" she said before he kissed her.

"So this is like some family reunion" Farkle said "I know it's awesome" Cory said. Josh looked at his girlfriend she shrugged . "I don't know what to say to that" Maya said hugging Josh's torso, he laughed then kissed her head.

"So why don't the kids and Morgan go to the movies" Allen said "sure how about money with that"Joshua asked he dad handed him $50 "works every time" Josh whispered in Maya's ear she giggled.


	5. Author note plz read explains what's up

Sorry I haven't updated in the past days on any of my stories I have a major project due tomorrow and if I fail I fail this class so sorry and I have finals next week but here's a little sneak peek of what I'm working on with coming to NYC:

The left to go to the movies the boys paid for the boys "so what movie" some one asked the others "umm how about this" Riley pointing to a picture for mocking Jay part 1 "I guess we could go" Morgan said.

So they walked in the theater to watch the movie they had chosen to watch the lights had dimmed.


	6. The movies

**Sorry it Took long to update was really busy but please review **

The left to go to the movies the boys paid for the boys "so what movie" some one asked the others "umm how about this" Riley pointing to a picture for mocking Jay part 1 "I guess we could go" Morgan said.

So they walked in the theater to watch the movie they had chosen to watch the lights had dimmed. After the movie they went out into the diner "what to get what to get" Maya said taking Josh's leather jacket. "Um what about milkshakes for me" Riley said to happily "umm I don't think it's a good idea" Joshua said.

"Same here" everyone said "why" "because 2 milkshakes for you would be getting drunk to you, you'd go crazy" Morgan said "see someone agrees with me" Maya said snuggling into Josh with his warm jacket around her body.

We should leave it's getting dark" Morgan said as they paid and left


	7. This happened

**I don't own any of this**

They arrive back at the house to find Maya's mom there "what are you doing here" Maya asked "you didn't tell if you were coming back and you forgot this" Hart said said handing her the phone "thanks and I'm staying the night tonight if that's ok" Maya said looking at her mother "sure" she said as Shawn walked in "well hello there" Katie said looking Shawn up and down.

"Hide me" Maya told Josh as he chuckled "let me think about that.. Uh no" Josh said .you're so mean to me" Maya said fake pouting. Katie soon left after she found out Shawn was taken.

Riley and Maya went to her room "soo what to do what to do" Maya asked "stalk Lucas' Instagram" Riley said "knock yourself out kid" Maya told her "you know uncle Josh has one" Riley told Maya taking her phone and looking up JoshTheManMatthews "here" "thanks" Maya said sending the request.

Josh accepted it within a minute and requested to follow her that she gladly accepted.

"See now you have a way to stalk you boyfriend" "I do not stalk I observe" Maya told her best friend.

"Ok then observe his picture look there's one of you" Maya looked at the comments : who's that' one of his friends asked Josh said his girl "aww I'm his girl I so can't wait to be your aunt" Maya said "ugg eww the things you two would do get it out my head" Riley said with a disgusted look on her face, Maya just laughed.

"Well you better get use to it because we both know it might happen sooner than later" Maya said smirking "ewww ewww ewww" Riley said running out of the room.

Josh looked at his niece "what's wrong with her" "she was thinking about us doing things together" Maya said "what" "think about it" Maya said "ohhhh" Josh said laughing. "So.." "Yeah she better get use to it" Josh said blushing "that's what I said" Maya told Josh leaning against him.

Riley walked in with Auggie "uncle Joshie are you cool" Auggie asked "


	8. Ohhh the past

**sorry for not updating been really busy please review and if you have any ideas PM me or review **

**R**iley walked in with Auggie "uncle Joshie are you cool" Auggie asked "yes Auggie I'm that awesome" Josh said picking him up.

"So school is going to be horrible you know" Maya said "my last year of high school" Josh said pulling her closer to him "you will be missed" Maya said as Ava walked into the apartment "Auggie" "Ava". Ava then looked at Josh "you're that guy who took my money" she said "that was a couple of years ago and it was a game" Josh told her.

"I remembered you told me you where too old for me" Maya said "yeah I know"he told her "changed your mind I see" "you were like 13 at the time so shut it"Josh said defending himself "sureeeee" Maya said.


End file.
